


The Latina Progenitor Invasion [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: chromatic_podfic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "The Latina Progenitor Invasion" written by LJC]</p><p>Wendy Watson was having a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Latina Progenitor Invasion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Latina Progenitor Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142091) by [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC). 



> Recorded for Chromatic_podfic 2011 and Podfic_bingo 2011

**Length:** 12:36

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 10.8 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/latina-progenitor-invasion)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 10.2 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/latina-progenitor-invasion-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/9875.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/9890.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
